Only One Bed
by Peanut61654
Summary: Kyler/MunchingBrotato x Kkcomics- Tyler and Kyle finally move in together. Everything is going well until they learn something unsettling..they only have one bed.. -Fluffy One shot-


**I have to write this..sorry in advance. I got the idea from their first Twitch stream. Sorry it super short D: I just love Kyle and Tyler together so I had to write something about them :3**

XXX

It finally happened. The day all fangirls were waiting for. Kyle and Tyler decided to move in together.

It was a shitty decision really being that they didn't have a lot of money...but both boys wanted to move out of their parent's houses. So they got a small apartment near Tyler's old home. It was a pretty cheap place but it was better than nothing. Once they finally moved everything into their apartment it was pretty dark out with the moon hanging in the sky. The pair sighed, feeling rather tired after they finished up setting up their computers. Kyle wanted to do a Brotalk podcast before anything else so they both sat down, chatting to their audience about their new place.

"It's super cool!" Kyle cheered, making Tyler chuckle.

"Not really.." He commented before saying it was better than anything they could build in minecraft though.

After the recording the two went to the one of the bedroom, wanting to set the beds up so they could sleep after dinner.

That was when they found out something rather unsettling. They only had one bed.

"This is a problem." Kyle commented with a frown, rubbing the back of his head as he stared at the mattress that was still laying on its side. Tyler shrugged. "I've always wanted to sleep with you~" He joked, nudging the other with his elbow. Kyle chuckled though it was an awkward laugh. "Right..but how the fuck did he not notice until now?!" He replied with a small huff. Tyler laughed a little. "I don't know man..I guess we were just so excited we didn't pay attention!" "Well I'll go make dinner now.." Kyle muttered, wanting to get out of there as soon as possible for whatever reason. He left the bedroom and heading to the kitchen, feeling rather hungry. He went to pre-heat the oven, wanting some frozen pizza.

Tyler frowned as he set up the bed, wondering how it was going to be to live with his best friend..and crush. The male had grown rather fond of Kyle ever since they became friends. The brown-haired youtuber smiled a little, looking forward to sleeping. He went to the kitchen see Kyle had already put the pizza in the oven. "Whatcha wanna do while we wait?" The other male asked, making Tyler look at their computers. "We should just dick around on Minecraft." Kyle snickered. "But we always do that!" 'MunchingBrotato' dragged 'Kkcomics' to their computers. They played until they smelled something burning. "Ah fuck!" Kyle shouted, jumping out of his chair and rushing to the oven. "Nice going Kyle!" Tyler called with a laugh as he got up to help take out the pizza.

Soon they were both eating their burnt pizza, watching a generic zombie movie. They both chatted, making lame jokes and cracking each other up. After the movie was over, Tyler went to clean up the dishes while Kyle put away the rest of the pizza for leftovers tomorrow. 'Brotato' let out a small yawn, the days events starting to take its toll on him. The male turned to walk over to the bedroom. "You coming?" He asked Kyle, reaching over to grab the door knob. 'Kkcomics' couldn't help but blush a little but he nodded, following his friend into the bedroom.

Kyle frowned. 'This is the worst idea..ever.' He thought, watching Tyler go over to the bag of clothes that they didn't unpack yet, digging through it. The male sighed, wishing they had more than one fucking bed. He watched the male quickly change into some PJ pants and climb into the bed. Kyle did the same, trying his best not to be self-conscious as he changed.

Tyler tried his best not to watch the other man change. The brown-haired youtuber looked away with a blush as Kyle turned to face him. "You alright man?" Kkcomics asked, getting into the bed. "Uh..yeah." Tyler replied with a frown as he looked at the other. Kyle nodded as he closed his eyes, wanting to fall asleep as soon as possible.

Tyler watched Kyle for a while, waiting until the other fell asleep before moving a bit closer to him. The youtuber smiled, loving the smell of his friend as he stared at the others back. "Goodnight, Kyle. I..love..you.." He whispered.

Kyle smirked at the words. "I love you too, Tyler."

Tyler gasped a little, hearing the other. "Wha..?"

Kyle turned around and kissed Tyler, unsure of what he was doing.

MunchingBrotato was baffled but he kissed back..feeling his crush pull away. "What was that..for?" He asked.

"Cause I love you~" Kyle said with a chuckle, making the other smile. The male pulled Tyler close. "And I don't think we will need another bed after all.."

XXX

**Well..I hope you enjoyed that fluffy fanfiction xD Please Favorite and review!**


End file.
